


Sour Patch Kids

by milk_and_glitter



Category: Fedez (Musician) RPF, MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_and_glitter/pseuds/milk_and_glitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fedez has candy and is being a brat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sour Patch Kids

Fedez bit a red one in half. He took careful aim and fired. It bounced off Mika’s ear. Mika yelped and spun around. “Stop that!” 

Fedez giggled and flicked another sour patch head. “Make me.” 

“You can’t scare me,” Mika said. “I’ve got sisters. Three of them.” He tried to duck under the next candy but was too slow. It hit him on the forehead. 

He jumped up and tackled Fedez. They landed in a heap on the beanbag. Mika pinned Fedez to the floor with one knee and started tickling his neck. “Let me go!” Fedez panted, trying to wriggle out of Mika’s grasp. 

“I’m surprised you even have feeling in your neck after all those tattoos,” Mika said. 

Suddenly Fedez felt Mika being pulled off his back. Andy had Mika by the wrists, holding him in place. “You traitor!” Mika said. 

Andy shrugged. “Fede looked like he needed help.” 

Fedez grinned evilly. “Time for my revenge!”


End file.
